Old Swamp
The Old Swamp region first appeared in Monster Hunter. It is a large swamp with numerous caves and a very wet landscape. Dense fog can make visibility low in some areas. In other areas, the ground is too mushy to lay down pitfall traps. The numerous caves, while freezing, hold large clusters of beautiful crystals. In the North-Western areas, the rolling thunder of a distant storm can be heard. The Old Swamp is teaming with insect nodes, as well as numerous plant and mushroom gathering spots. =Geography= Base A small area with a Bed and the two item boxes. There's also a Fishing Spot behind the Resting Bed. No monsters can appear here so its the perfect place to heal . Leads to Area 2. |- Area 1 A tiny area with many gathering spots and two bug nodes. The Swamp Elder wanders this area. Monsters will not enter this area. Area 2 A small forested area that is frequently filled with grazing herbivores. There are several herb gathering points and a bug point here. Area 3 A large grassy field. The fog is very dense here and can obstruct your vision if your camera is tilted wrong. The whole field is one large bug node. The inhabitants can vary from grazing herbivores, to packs of preys. Sometimes the large wyverns even come to this area. Area 4 A medium-sized clearing in the forest. Some stray trees grow throughout the clearing. The fog can be pretty thick here sometimes. Various types of minions can be found here, and the large wyverns come here frequently. Area 5 A rounded, sunken, swampy area with three entrances. There is light fog in this area. This area is usually packed with various types of preys, and the boss monsters come here constantly. The ground here is too soggy to lay a pitfall trap. Area 6 A medium-sized, sunken marsh area. There is no fog here, and usually lots of preys. Numerous plants and mushrooms line the rim of the area. The ground here is very moist with lots of puddles, and will not permit pitfall traps to be set. Area 7 A small cave with bright pink crystals in it. The crystals can be mined for normal mining materials. There is a fishing area in the small pond in this cave. The cold, damp cave air requires that hunters drink a Hot Drink to stay warm. The area is usually filled with Vespoids and Hornetaurs. Khezu like to hang out in here. Area 8 A weird, doughnut-shaped cave. There are large red and green crystal formations here. The crystals can be mined in two locations. The floor is damp, and the air is cold. Bring a Hot Drink. Vespoids, Hornetaur, and Khezu like to live here. Area 9 A small area that looks like a clearing in the forest. It is commonly inhabited by Bullfango. There is a pile of junk on the Western wall where hunters can retrieve items that have been stolen by Melynx. Area 10 A large, open bog with bug puddles of water. Plants and mushrooms line the perimeter. Numerous preys roam the area, and larger wyverns pass through often. The damp, muddy ground will not allow pitfall traps to be set. Area 11 A medium-sized cave. In the back, are bright blue crystals which can be mined. Mushrooms can be found growing in here. Insects such as Vespoids and Hornetaur fill the area. Khezu like to come here to rest. The cold air in here can be negated by a Hot Drink. =Wyverns and Monsters= *Gypceros *Bulldrome *Rathalos *Rathian *Gravios *Bullfango *Kelbi *Vespoid *Velociprey *Genprey *Ioprey Trivia *If a hunter sneaks up on a Gypceros in zone 10, it can occasionally be observed drinking water from one of the larger puddles. *The water reflections in zones 5, 6 and 10 are not actually reflections, but are instead continuations of any reflected objects. The best way to see this is while fighting a Rathalos or Rathian. When they are landing in one of these zones, watch carefully. When they get to the point where they are just about to land, and their tail dips into the ground, you will see their tail through the water, instead of a reflection. *Sometimes hunters will find large Bullfango in the cave areas. These giant boars have more health and deal slightly more damage than their smaller counterparts. However, they are not considered Bulldromes.